


Please refrain from disobeying Victoria

by HerMajestyEffy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dehydration, Depression, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Brainwashing, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Starvation, Statutory Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyEffy/pseuds/HerMajestyEffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I know what you think! 'Didn't you just delete this fanfic a month or two ago?' Yeah I did because of Life but now things have changed and honestly chapter 3 slays and my writting improving made me want to repost it XD</p><p>Summary:Obeying her or not doesnt really matter.But one thing is for sure,obeing her would result in far less casulties.And if they do get out,recovery will be a long one.<br/>In other words the avengers are trapped in a bunker by an AI that Hydra created from Ultron's database and must now face their darkest fears.Its not as dark as I made it sound lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please refrain from destroying the property

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Which Star Have We Fallen?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599707) by [RedSneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSneakers/pseuds/RedSneakers). 



> Inspire by Pretty little liars season 6A when the liars are trapped in a bunker by A.

White. Everything was blinding white. The walls, the ceiling and the floor were spotless. The room resembling a blank canvas. The unnatural brightness of it all made the throbbing pain in her head even worse. She tried to get up but it was like something was holding her down and draining her energy. The ringing in her ears wouldn’t go away and she could barely focus on her surroundings. Trying to understand what had happened, she attempted to relax her body and clear her head but two voices and repeated loud bangs kept disrupting her. She groaned when she had to opened her eyes once more at the bright room to find the source of the noises. She managed to distinguish flashes of blue and red and realized it was Steve’s uniform. He kept punching the wall in anger while a woman’s voice she couldn’t discern talked over him. Seeing Steve in need of help forced her to try to sit up and understand the situation they were in.

 

**BANG!**

\- ‘Please refrain from destroying the property’ a female disembodied voice stated.

**BANG!**

\- ‘Please refrain from destroying the property’

**BANG! BANG!**

\- ‘Please refrain from destroying the property’

\- ‘SHUT UP!’ Steve yelled while he attempting to bash the wall down again and again.

 

Unfortunately, every time he made any sort of damage, the wall regained its initial shape almost

instantly, making his efforts useless.

\- ‘Please refrain from destroying the property’ the female voice kept repeating with a hint of cheerfulness this time.

Natasha stood up thinking of calming him down, irritated by the woman repeating the same sentence over and over.

\- ‘DON’T!’ Steve shouted when he felt movement behind him. ’Don’t move!’

 

Natasha stopped in her tracks when she saw Steve’s expression. The arm that was extended towards her was shaking a little. His eyes frantically looking her over and around the room like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Both of them stood where they were. Neither of them moving a muscle as if they were kids playing some kind of game. It wasn’t until she felt it, an uncomfortable hot sensation next to her neck, that she understood his frightened look. She looked down and noticed a few stands of her hair on the ground and she realized there was a laser that was dangerously close to cutting her.

\- ‘Finally, now that the both of you are awake I can introduce you to the rules to the game’ the unknown voice said.

The laser disappeared which allowed Natasha to turn around to find the source of it and saw that there was a red, medium size circle on the wall where the voice came from.

 

\- ‘My name is Victoria an artificial intelligence. You are currently at a secret base owned by Hydra. Now please try to cooperate and everything will go smoothly.’ She informed.

\- ‘Like hell we are!’ Steve exclaimed moving closer to Natasha.

 

This is when she realized that they were stripped of their weapons and they weren’t any doors nor windows. They were just trapped in a fairly large room that was completely blank with the exception of the red circle.

 

\- ‘What happened to the other avengers’ she asked him.

\- ‘You shouldn’t worry about them they are in other rooms playing different games’ the AI answered instead.

\- ‘This is all my fault’ Natasha whispered.

She felt like she just lost her pride.

\- ‘It is no one’s fault that were here’

\- ‘Yes it is! I led us here. We were ambushed by Hydra because I was in need of saving. That’s how we got here.’ She called out.

\- ‘No, Nat listen to me. We came here because we needed to take back Tony’s database for Ultron that they stole from the tower.’ He said trying to calm her down but she just let out a small laugh.

\- ‘And now they create an evil AI from Ultron and got us trapped without any of our weapons nor any means to escape’

 

Steve just sighed, knowing he lost the battle at convincing her that none of this was her fault. He hated it when she blamed herself but he knew once she started to think that way it was impossible for her to stop. They had that in common.

 

\- ‘Looks like you guys need a seat.’ Victoria spoke up.

At that statement they both turned to look behind them. There stood a huge turquoise four seater sofa in Bute fabrics with curved corners and a large buttoned back cushion. The furniture seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. They both remained still, taking the appearance of the sofa as a bad joke.

\- ‘Well okay then. If you don’t need to sit down anymore I’m just going to explain the rules of the game.’

As she said that her following words started to get projected onto the wall in bold red.

\- ‘Participants: Natalia Alianovna Romanova and Steven Grant Rogers.’ she continued ‘Rule number one: Natalia is obligated to answer and act upon anything Steve wishes.’

 

Those words gave him goosebumps. The simple fact that the AI had the audacity to propose something that outrageous meant they weren’t to underestimate Hydra when it came to creating her.

\- ‘Rule number two: Natalia isn’t allowed to do anything without Steve’s permission unless it is of the purpose of serving him’ she followed

\- ‘Rule number three: Both participants are obligated to voice their feelings, thoughts and/or act upon hidden desires as I see fit.’

Natasha scoffed at the last rule, the absurdity of it all was just too much.

**‘This isn’t a laughing matter Romanov’.**

They both stopped breathing for a moment, looking at each other to see if the other had experienced the same thing. Steve had his arms crossed over his chest, both his hands gripping biceps tightly. A habit he picked up when he was faced with a very serious problem he wasn’t used to dealing with.

**‘That’s right I can read your thoughts, predict your actions and know all of your deep secrets’**

The AI’s voice was inside their heads.

‘I’m sure I don’t need to remind the both of you that this will be much easier if you cooperate’ mused Victoria.

Steve’s couldn’t stand there and do nothing anymore. He walked towards the wall with his fists clenched and started punching the red circle with all his strength but the wall rapidly returned to its initial form between punches.

\- ‘Steve I suggest you calm yourself down. I know for a fact that you may not care about what happens to you but you do care about what happens to her’ voiced Victoria.

Steve understood the threat when he saw lasers almost coming into contact on different parts of Natasha.

\- ‘Steve’ the spy said softly ‘just do as the AI says we will find a way out of here. We always do’ she tried to reassured him.

\- ‘I’m sure you will but in the meantime please take of your clothes’ responded Victoria, mocking her optimism.

 

Unzipping her uniform was simple, without any of her firearms, utility belt or widow bites to concern herself with. She started getting chills as her skin got exposed to the lack of warmth in the room. Steve looked away trying to avoid this situation and find a way out because there had to be a way out of this. When he turned to ask her to redress she was only in her panties and he could feel his cheeks burning. He started to rub the back of his neck while trying hard to avoid making eye contact. He couldn’t help himself to look at her body from head to toe. He found her ravishing. Although she was the one naked between the two she seemed to be perfectly calm and collected while he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Straight, red, shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly even with the small unevenness on the left side of her face. She laid her arms at her side, feeling unbothered of the exposure of her large breast. She had curves but she was definitely fit. Her black laced panties accentuating her bottom made him recognize how much she exercised on her lower half. This made him think about of her signature move, the thigh grip of death as Clint calls it. A move able to knock out an opponent in six to ten seconds. The only thing that could be considered a blemish on her fair skin was the visible scar of a bullet wound on her left hip.

 

“Bye bye bikinis."

"Yeah I bet you look terrible in them now.’

He remembered their conversation last year during S.H.I.E.L.D.’s collapse. Despite the fact that, he was sarcastic at the time he never thought he'd see the day where he could say she looked good without a swimsuit in earnest. Especially after she showed interest in Banner. He exhaled and started to compulsively flick his fingers together, another trait he picked up when he was starting to get frustrated. They couldn’t just resolve to play this stupid game.

\- ‘Were not doing this’ he firmly stated.

\- ‘I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter Captain’

\- ‘If I recall rule number one stated she’s obligated to do anything I desire and I do not desire her’

**Buzz.**

A soft buzzing noise resonated throughout the room.

\- ‘I’m afraid that’s a lie and an infringement on rule number three, Rogers.’ She explained.

 

Natasha just looked at him, her expression indicating that even she knew that wouldn’t work.

He closed his eyes and pinched the skin between his eyebrows, being caught in this type of lie, in such a compromising situation no less, was shameful.

 

\- ‘Were not doing it’ he repeated.

Whatever the AI was planning he was having none of it.

\- ‘Not only do you have no choice in the matter but you must do it the way you have always secretly wished to do it’

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that insinuation.

‘Don’t you feel like seeing rope marks on that beautiful skin of hers, Captain?’, the AI said, only entering his head this time.

His eyes snapped open, his palms started to sweat and he was fidgety. He felt like he was losing control and suddenly the appearance of the sofa didn’t seem that bad.

 

\- ‘Steve’ Natasha breathed ‘It’s going to be okay. Whatever she proposed I’m fined with it. This isn’t my first rodeo’

\- ‘What! Are you out of your mind!?’

 

He knew she had to use her body during missions several times but the last thing he wanted was his name added to the list of men she was obligated to sleep with. If she was indeed proposing to stall Victoria by partaking on the game, then he wanted to cause the least damage as possible. If the AI was fair when it came to rule number one, then he only had to do the bare minimal.

‘Will kissing pass?’ He asked himself.

Maybe it’s best to tie her up for an hour or so and then free her. That could be enough. A simple pentagram bondage will have to do. Having her arms behind her back unable to move them. Well she was the legendary ‘black widow’ and she did live up to her name.

‘Her ankles tied together as well. Wearing a blind fold and being unsure of herself.’ His mind kept trailing off.

 **‘Wearing a ball gag feeling vulnerable from salivating everywhere.’** Victoria teased.

He forgot to breathe for a while. No absolutely not. He couldn’t keep calm if that were to happen.

‘lower the bar’ he told himself.

**‘I can provide you with everything you need’**

This game was a dangerous one.

‘Keep calm and do the least amount of damage’ he kept repeating to himself.

He mulled over the word ‘damage’ for a few seconds and then crossed the idea that came to him out of his head. He was going to stick to the pentagram bondage and maybe a blindfold and if they were going to be stuck in this situation longer he could escalate the bondage little by little to stall.

**BTZZZZ!**

‘Rule number three.’ He thought to himself when the buzzer echoed throughout the room. That was the most dangerous of them all.

 

\- ‘Please proceed with what you actually want to do, Captain.’ Victoria stated.

He sighed and cursed himself for intrusive thoughts. He truly had to keep those in check if they were to play for an indefinite amount of time. Regrettably, he couldn’t get that thought out of his head.

 

\- ‘Rogers?’ Natasha asked nervously not knowing what was going on in his head with the AI pestering his thoughts.

He took a deep breath. He never been in this situation before. If he doesn’t do it Natasha will get hurt or worse. On the other hand, if he does, he will just damage their already distant relationship ever since she got close with Bruce.

\- ‘I would like to spank you’ he finally admitted.

 

Victoria giggle at the honesty. He had no choice but to be truthful. But no matter what he was obligated to do or say he had to keep Natasha safe and more importantly keep the trust between them intact which was no easy task. Natasha’s expression was unreadable. He didn’t know if this was a blessing or a curse. He did hear many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents saying Fury was still building lie detector test machines that could beat her. Her name always popped up in conversations when he worked there. Some aspire to be as great of an agent as her others found it belittling to always be compared to the best. Not even Clint could tell what she was feeling or thinking all the time so he had even less of a chance to understand her which was terrible in this situation. If they were forced to do this, honesty and understanding were a must or else he would just be like those other men she targeted. He was determined to not make their relationship end up on the abusive side of things.

 

\- ‘Fold your clothes and sit on the sofa please’ He said softly.

He was had no problem switching to his dominant side, normally, since he was used to being in charge with leading the avengers and all but this was the exception. Not only did all this felt surreal but he also had a hard time calming his mind. He already had so little control compared to Natasha who had none at all. He concluded that acting calm would at least comfort her or himself really. She sat on the sofa with only her underwear on and her clothes folded on a wooden Lazlo style coffee table. That must have appeared when neither of them was looking. Hydra’s technology was unpredictable; it was probably more advanced then Stark’s. He truly hoped Tony had an easier time then they did. He walked in front of her and looked down at her. Taking her in. She was sitting quietly with her hands on her knees. He took note of the submissive pose. He didn’t think she did it out of spite but like it was out of habit. He didn’t even think she noticed.

 

\- ‘Okay listen very clearly, the safe words are green, yellow and red. It’s very important for me to know what color you’re at. Green means that everything is alright. You’re probably going to state it after a previous use of yellow. Red means that we stop everything. Don’t hesitate even a little to use it. I will stop. Not even rule number three could infringe on that. Isn’t that right Victoria?’ he said trying to challenge the AI

\- ‘Of course Captain!’ She answered enthusiastically. ‘If zero part of your mind betrays you that is.’

\- ‘It won’t’ he emphasizes on those words for Natasha.

\- ‘I highly suggest your use of the word yellow.’ He continued ‘I don’t want to hear that everything is fine and suddenly I hear you say red. I want you to yellow me every time you’re at your limit. We will basically stay between the green and yellow range of the spectrum. I need to know how your feeling understood?’

\- ‘Yes’ she said

\- ‘Yes, sir’ he corrected.

Natasha was taken aback while he cursed himself mentally for correcting her on that. Old habits die hard.

\- ‘Yes, sir’

 

Despite seeing Steve being in charge all the time. He was more of a leader and wasn’t in complete control especially with Tony being one of their teammates. However right now he was like a completely different person. This form of torture that Hydra forced on them was unconventional. She remembered her ex-husband’s words: ‘Abandonment is just freedom in disguise. But freedom can be another form of imprisonment. There’s nothing more guilt-tripping then freely acting upon and enjoying a forbidden sexuality’.

This AI was smart. If they were to ever free themselves from this place, they would probably forever be imprisoned by the guilt. This false sense of not wanting to do this and Victoria harvested that sense of self-doubt.

 

\- ‘Oh and by the way, don’t you worry about me when it comes to the safe words, I can always go harder, I want to know what you can handle okay?’ He expressed.

\- ‘Yes, sir.’

 

Oh god he needed to sit down. He mentally cursed himself once more for making her call him that but it was arousing. Now he truly wanted to bend her over his knees meaning he couldn’t back out in accordance to the first rule because every part of him wanted to now. He sat down next to her and guided her body at an angle so she was bending over his knees. Her upper body on the couch and her lower half supporting herself on her toes. Her red hair sprawled on the couch as she was facing away from him. He understood that she couldn’t handle looking at him and he was fine with that. He combed her hair so that all of it was on the same side and kept his left hand entangled in there, his thumb caressing her face a little trying to comfort her. He could tell he she was completely tense when he touched her lower back. Her breathing was hitched. He truly just wanted to stop but could see small blue circles appear on the wall in front of him. The circles align with Natasha’s body: lasers.

‘These have the ability to strike her body with complete accuracy. You infringe on rule three and she dies in a matter of seconds.’ Victoria threat entered his head.

You’d think with that statement, that the third rule will be in his favor and that no parts of him wanted this but the AI held onto any intrusive thoughts even if billions of others contradicted it. Natasha wasn’t too concerned with them, she probably didn’t realize what they were he assumed, blue was a soothing color and he was positive she was more preoccupied with the spanking. For both their sakes he had proceed with some therapy spanking. It was a type of spanking for emotional release and not sexual gratification nor punishment. He hoped she would use the safe words since communication was crucial not only for this type of spanking but for their situation in general. He knew how much she hated giving up her vulnerability. Voicing out her limits equated to her admitting she couldn’t take anymore and god he knew how stubborn she could be but so was he. He didn’t care if they needed to butt heads over such an important matter.

Her rear-end was perky and had a lot of fullness in the cheeks. He started to caress her bottom tucking at her panties to expose more of her flesh, the feeling of his touch was interesting for her as his leather glove gave a cool sensation on her skin.

 

\- ‘Natasha, I want you to count out loud every time a spank you. I will do a total of 20, excluding the ones that happen when you remain silent instead of counting understood?’

Natasha was biting her bottom lip; the anticipation was hard on her. Although he couldn’t see her expression clearly, she knew Steve could feel her body getting stiff. Normally he wouldn’t demand the spankee to count out loud during a therapeutic one but he felt the need to hear her voice so he could pay attention to more than just her body if she were to refuse herself to stop him.

\- ‘Yes sir’

Steve caressed her where his left thumb pressed against her temple.

\- ‘Nat, I won’t start until you tell me to so just try to relax’ he told her.

He felt so stupid saying those words but he did feel a shift in her breathing and her body relaxing a little bit.

\- ‘I’m ok’ she said after a while

\- ‘Are you sure?’

\- ‘Yes, sir’

\- ‘Alright, remember to count and use your safe words’ he reminded her.

 

The first spank washed away her worries a little bit. It wasn’t that hard and the soft feeling of his leather glove didn’t give much of a sting.

\- ‘One.’

 **‘Harder!’** he could hear the AI’s order inside his mind once again.

He struck her ass a couple more time distributing each one evenly over the whole of buttocks. He kept a mild steady rhythm and escalated the amount of forced used as Victoria kept ordering him to go harder.

\- ‘Two, three, four, five, six.’ She kept counting out loud, desperate to keep her voice and body steady.

 

Each hit got more intense which made it really hard for her to hold in her whimpers and resulted instead in taking long hitched breaths. Every muscle of her body tensed up especially her legs. Normally leather gloves didn’t give much of an impact contrary to what one would think but this was Steve and he held true to his previous statement. He could always go harder. Being given the super soldier serum meant that her ass cheeks turned more of a light salmon pink then a pale pink. He continued to smack her ass still following Victoria’s orders.

\- ‘Seven, eight -argh!’ She yelped.

Her effort to muffle in her cries were cut short by the ninth strike.

\- ‘Natasha’ he spoke softly ‘what color are you at?’

 

She didn’t reply. He was disappointed in her, forcing herself to take it. He saw it coming but right now she was his responsibility. Steve knew this would happen and started to gently stroke the side of her face with his left hand while he tried to take off his right glove with his teeth. Once it was off he discarded it on the sofa and started to caress her butt soothing her. He took a deep breath. The intimacy of having his bare palm coming into contact with her heated bottom triggered a memory from him. Remembering how he used to soothe his previous partner between spankings and he mentally kicked himself for remembering.

 **‘I don’t need to remind you of what I expect from you now do I Rogers?’** He heard the AI say.

Steve strongly pressed his right palm on his thigh, curling his fingers as he did. How could he let himself forget rule number three? Thinking and feeling some compromising thoughts wasn’t the problem it was getting out of them. He had a hard time detaching himself from them and therefore he was forced to proceed with the last rule.

His eyes roamed over her. He felt so bad for her to be the only one naked but he brushed off the idea of taking off his uniform since that would only increase the intimacy and he didn’t think she needed to feel more violated at the moment. When she refused to answer after a while he remembered Victoria’s order and proceeded to put his hand inside her panties and tease her a little. When he did that her body jolted and he calm her down by combing her hair with his other hand.

\- ‘Hey’ whispered ‘it’s okay Natasha…. tell me color were you at?’

\- ‘Ye-Yellow.’ She finally said after much hesitation.

 

He sympathizes with the amount of courage it took to say that. He started to carefully insert a finger and when he felt she was okay he inserted another one.

\- ‘Good girl.’ He said, gently touching her cheek.

 

At those words, she relaxed her body some more. It was comforting for her to hear them and she felt more okay with his touch. Her heartbeat slowed down. He continued to finger her, still taking notice in any changes if she were to panic or feel uncomfortable. Once he thought she was okay he picked up the pace, trying to make her feel good and rewarding her for her honesty earlier.

 **‘11 spankings to go’** Victoria insisted.

He hated every part of him that made her give him that order. He was going to have to get into meditation after this.

\- ‘Are you good to continue?’ Steve asked

\- ‘Yes, sir.’

 

Good lord, she just had to throw that in. He was back at zero when it came to his efforts of detaching himself from his feelings and thoughts. There was something intoxicating with that word coming out of her mouth and he felt terrible for admitting it. He picked up where he left off, this time using a little less force then before and taking into considering his bare hand.

**SMACK!**

\- ‘Ah! Nine!’ She screamed taken off guard by the different sensation and the stinging feeling while gripping the couch.

\- ‘Are you alright?’ He asked

\- ‘I’m fine, sir, please continue.’

 

It was official. He was he going to die. The tone of her voice was too soft and polite for her to be just really into this. He stopped his mind from trailing off, the last thing he needed was to think of her being submissive towards Bruce. He proceeded with spanking her. This time instead of testing her pain tolerance he was testing her endurance. How much hit could she handle in a row before she squirmed.

**Smack!** ‘Ten!’ **Smack!** ‘Eleven!’ **Smack!** ‘Twelve!’ **Smack!** ‘Thirteen!’ **Smack!** ‘Four…teen.’ **Smack!** ‘Fifth…teen.’ **Smack!** ‘Ahh! Mmhhh!’ She cried out.

Six was the answer. Natasha was wriggling her body and he had to order her to put her hands behind her back. He paid attention at how quickly she obeyed and he held both her wrists down with his left hand and picked up her legs that were kicking and sprawled them onto the sofa with his right. He caressed her crimson rear-end and squeezed her thighs lightly to relieve her pain a little.

 

\- ‘Sixteen.’ She finally said.

\- ‘Natasha please face yourself towards me.’ He ordered.

She hesitated but obliged and turn her face the other way the hand holding her wrist releasing her so he could comb her hair out of the way once again before returning to holding her down.

\- ‘What color are you at?’

\- ‘Green, sir.’

\- ‘Good girl.’ He responded softly.

 

She could take more but he decided to stick with six hard consecutives strikes before taking a small break and resuming. He reached inside her panties once more, deciding to not take them off for her sake is what he told himself. He could hear Victoria giggle inside his head knowing better. He started fingering her again while observing her facial expression to make sure she was fine

 **‘Seemed to me you could tell how she was doing just fine without looking at her face Captain’** the AI teased.

\- ‘God shut up.’ He said sharply.

Natasha gave him a confused look but he reassured her he wasn’t talking to her and she understood what he was hinting at. He wondered if she was also inside her head. If she was Nat didn’t show any signs of it. He started pumping his ring and middle finger in and out of her at a faster rate and when she started to get more and more aroused he inserted his pinky and held down on her clit with his index. At that she tried really hard to not let out any moans.

\- ‘Let yourself go Nat. Don’t hold in.’ he tried to persuade her

Cursing Victoria for forcing him to say that. It was easier said than done and yet she suddenly started to voice out her pleasure. He looked down at her face and saw that it was one of pure bliss and he felt her body relax completely, for the first time. She was either really sensitive or she was really good at faking it, he told himself. He was barely doing anything to cause her the amount of pleasure she was feeling and yet she could barely contain herself, urging him for more.

 **‘Please moan some more Natalia, your expression is so hot right now. Come on let out that cute voice of yours’** It was Natasha’s turn to hear voices.

That sentenced got repeated inside her head over and over. Steve’s words had resurfaced a past memory and Victoria had no problem making her relive that moment. The first time she felt true ecstasy. She relived every detail of a man pleasuring her with his fingers, stimulating her clitoris giving her a type of pleasure she never experienced before. Every single amazing sensation she felt during her first time was given to her all at once. The memory of that man who just kept pushing her more and more was so livid. Kissing her neck, marking her and muttering those words to her. Those words did it for her and she let go of everything in that moment. While she was remembering everything in that memory without Steve’s knowledge, he had already stopped moving his fingers and got them out from her panties. He had them pressed against her crotch over her underwear. Taking in what had just happened. Her panties were soaked; his fingers were wet along with the side of both of her thighs. Even a little part of his uniform and the sofa had some wet spots. She squirted. Everywhere. The knowledge of it didn’t surprise him it was more the fact that it took him off-guard and that Natasha felt relaxed enough to actually do it. Her moans became muffled as she buried her face into the sofa cushion. Her orgasm was so intense; it was hard to pin her wrist along with the rest of her body. He had a hard time figuring out what to do next, he could hear her moans turning into soft sobs. His heartbeat quickened and a millions thoughts started racing through his mind. Usually he knew how to comfort his submissive but this was Natasha and she would kill him if he even attempted at doing so. He didn’t want to continue with the remaining three spanks.

 

**Ding!**

A small bell sound resonated throughout the room.

\- ‘You are both dismissed from the last rule!’ Victoria announced making him sigh in relief, grateful that every part of him truly meant it.

\- ‘If you look behind you, there’s a door that leads you to the bathroom.’ She informed.

 

Steve’s hand gripped the couch tightly. He felt defeated. The plan he had of thinking of a way out while playing the game went out the window when he realized he still had no idea how Hydra built the place. Furniture popped out with utmost secrecy when they weren’t looking and doors showed up confusing the layout even more.

\- ‘May I go to the bathroom ahead of you, sir?’ Natasha requested.

 

She was trying really hard to keep her voice from shaking, supporting herself on her forearms with her head hanging down with her hair covering her face. Steve so desperately wanted to apologies for getting sidetracked especially since her use of the second rule reaffirmed him she had zero control whatsoever. He felt guilt creeping over him over the fact that she couldn’t do anything without his permission. He also mentally congratulated her for remembering to play by all the rules when he saw the blue dots on the wall disappear.

\- ‘Yes you may.’

 

She abruptly got up and headed towards the bathroom, her arms close to her body. Once Steve heard the door close he rested his elbow on his thigh, the palm of his hand against his forehead with his fingers pointed up. He hated himself for being a terrible dominant. Even though Nat wasn’t his submissive, he couldn’t forgive himself for doing what he did to her and being unable to comfort her afterwards. Everything went downhill so fast. What was supposed to be simply tying her up turned into a spanking. The therapy spanking became a sexual one. And even worse this was all because of him. Their relationship wouldn’t survive at this rate.

 

A while had passed and Victoria’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

\- ‘You may proceed to the bedroom on the door to your left.’

He looked up and realized that Nat finished her shower and was standing in a bath towel. A new door appearing on the wall to the left of him that he didn’t notice once again. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest, not looking at Natasha as she came towards him to take her clothes off the coffee table.

\- ‘Some new clothes are waiting for you in the next room’ the AI told her as he exited the living room.

 

Hydra had at least the generosity of giving them hot water. The bathroom was just as white as the living room if he could even call it that. He could tell it was outdated. The tub, the toilet and the sink were all modeled from the late 1950s which he found weird. If Hydra wanted to accommodate the furniture to his old life, they must have known he had already crashed his plane by then. There was almost no counter space although the room was a decent size. The white sink was mounted like a pedestal, with thin chrome legs and the floors and walls were dressed with 4 inches’ ceramic tiles. He tried calming his mind down but it was impossible. All he could remember was Natasha’s body. Her calling him sir, the spanking session…her squirting. He felt like the biggest scum on earth when he started pleasuring himself. It wasn’t the first time he taught about Natasha in that way but it felt so wrong in that moment and yet his erection wouldn’t go away. Once he started he immediately wished Victoria had a body so he could strangle her when he heard her snicker. Goddamn it he couldn’t be at peace in the bathroom? He knew he wouldn’t but this was still too much.

 

\- ‘You want some help with that, Captain?’ She teased.

At that, a video of Natasha masturbating while she was taking a shower got projected onto the wall. Any chance of him stopping went down the drain.

\- ‘You made her feel so good she barely washed herself at all when she came in here. Pun intended.’ Informed Victoria.

This AI was a talented when it came to messing with his him. He wanted to look away from the small projection but he couldn’t. He was just the worst.

\- ‘I wonder which type of situation gets you the most excited?’ She questioned.

‘Oh God no’, he thought to himself. Every time she named a situation, different illusions of Natasha were shown in front of him

\- ‘Natasha feeling like a nervous wreck, naked, tied up and blindfolded not knowing when you’ll be back or even if you’ll be the one walking in on her? Will lack of power do it for you?’ She asked

Fuck!

 **‘Oh what a thing for you to want, Rogers.’** Those words beamed inside his mind.

\- ‘Or what about Natasha desperately trying to hold her moans in while you fuck her in Avengers tower, hoping that other agents won’t walk in on you guys. Does exhibitionism sound better?’

Fuck! Fuck!

**‘Oh what a thing for you to want!’**

\- ‘Or do you wish to break her Captain? For her to have to show you every part of herself. Seeing her wanting, needing, pleading? Getting on her knees and beg you for release?’

Fuuuuck!

‘Oh what a thing for you to want’

\- ‘Or maybe I got it all wrong and you wish to humiliate her. The rush of making someone like her cry. Her wetting herself in desperation.? Now that’s a sight!’

**BANG!**

\- ‘Please refrain from destroying the property! It is not the wall’s fault you desire such awful things.’ She said cheerfully.

He wanted to state the contrary but he knew he had no right to say anything when he’s washing cum of his hand. Oh what a thing for him to want.

 


	2. Please Refrain from Resisting Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint was inspired by the movie The Escape plan  
> and the line of dialog with bruce with the mothers victim is from agents of shield I think im not sure.

Waking up to an unknown place wasn't off-putting for Clint. Being captured by the enemy came with the job. It was more the fact that he could hear a female voice inside his head but couldn't discern where it came from that made him think he was maybe going insane. The small room would have made him feel claustrophobic but the complete whiteness of it all gave the illusion of it being much bigger than it actually was. There were only two furniture in the room. The chair he was sitting on and the table in front of him. Both lacking in color. On the table there three switches. What made him so restless was finding the names of his girlfriend and his two kids aligned with each switch: Bobbi, Sarah and Andrew. How did Hydra found out about his secret family was beyond him. He can understand his girlfriend Bobbi, although he doubted it as they were extremely discreet about their relationship. Especially when he stopped working at S.H.I.E.L.D. But their kids? It was impossible to have knowledge of their existence unless they knew the location of their safe house. Once again that was impossible since the coordinates weren’t on any database. Only three people knew its location besides himself: Bobbi, Natasha and Kate.

 

 **‘Don't bother thinking too hard about this. I got all the information I needed from no other then you.’** He heard the same voice inside his mind once again.

 **‘I hope you don’t mind my voice inside your head but it feels less tedious then me having to communicate with you otherwise. You are an excellent observer after all.’** She explained

**‘Pardon me, where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Victoria an artificial intelligence created by Hydra. You and your family are currently being detained within our facility. Everything will go smoothly if you cooperate.’**

 

Her honeyed tone didn’t match her threat. Clint just sat there taking in her words and not believing any of them. His gaze kept looking throughout the room carefully. If Hydra thought, they could imprison him, they were certainly delusional. If his past with the Circus taught him anything, it was that there were no room that were inescapable. He was so good at breaking free from anywhere that Fury still request him to test all the prisons they create even after leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **‘I am sorry Barton, but this room is foolproof. We took your special talent into consideration’** Victoria informed him

‘There is no such thing as foolproof when it comes to human design’ he stated calmly¸

Even without his bow and arrow nor any visible exits he still felt confident in his skills. If Hydra managed to place him into this room along with the furniture it meant there was a way out, he just needed to observe.

 **‘Ah well you could waste your time to looking around but are you willing to do that at the cost of your fami** **ly**?’ , she announced

Despite her insinuation, Clint was quite composed. Mastering archery meant mastering patience and more importantly concentration. He knew Bobbi could take care of herself, but their kids were a different story.

 **‘If you’re that worried about them let me announced the rules to the game. Participants: Clint Barton, Barbara Morse and Andrew and Sarah Barton’** she said

**‘Rule number one: Clint is obligated to flip a switch or choose himself when asked a question. Rule number two: If Clint does not pick a switch or himself, all participants will receive punishment. Rule number three: Clint Barton is not allowed to pass out nor die.’**

Anything that would have made him take her seriously were dismissed. What the hell was she even talking about? As far as he was concerned Hydra should have just stuck with slowly invading organizations because torture was definitely not their forte.

 

**‘Let’s begin shall we? Who do you love more?’**

Clint couldn’t help but laugh. Thinking that at any minute one of his teammates would barge in. Tony was a genius, although he would rather be caught dead then stroke his ego if someone were ask him. Steve wouldn’t settle for anything and Natasha had her fair share of being imprisoned for years. She, out of all of them, would definitely kick Hydra’s ass. He didn’t even want to think what Thor and the Hulk would do.

 **‘I don’t think you should preoccupy yourself with others when your family’s well-being is in your hands’** Victoria suggested

‘Listen I’ve done this whole mind games thing already. You don’t have my family so there’s no need for me to play along with you.’

 

 

All three switches were flipped automatically and that’s when he heard it. Inside his mind were screams of agony. One woman and two children he discerned.

‘That’s not my family’ he stated firmly. His hands grasping the side of his seat, desperately trying to focus on finding an exit.

** ‘Do you wish for confirmation then?’ **

A soft familiar voice came out from one of the speakers on the wall.

‘Clint, honey can you hear me? Are you alright?’

‘Daddy!’ voices of children, his children were heard next.

 

He kept repeating to himself how all of this was just mind games. That none of this was real. And he wouldn’t let himself be pushed around by Hydra.

**‘Very well then. The time is 1:43am. Enjoy your punishment’**

Non-stop screaming was resonated. He desperately tried to block the sound. The screaming stopped for a while and all that could be heard were crying and moans of pain before the screams got repeated again.

**‘They will be electrocuted all night. Next time, I wouldn’t take the risk of dismissing my orders.’**

Clint hands were shaking so much he had to put them under his thighs to keep them still. The painful feeling of crushing his fingers helped him focus on something else besides the cries of pain. Repeating to himself over and over again, like a mantra that none of this was real.

* * *

 

 

 

 

_‘Can your plea- ‘_

**Bang!**

_‘Stop try- ‘_

**Bang!**

_‘If I could just get a word- ‘_

**Bang!**

_‘Jesus Christ! Thor you’re bothering me!’_

 

The room started to shake with such vigor it made the man that kept interrupting her lose his balance.

‘If you think you can trap the son of Odin you are clearly mistaken!’ Thor said while making another sprint to break the wall down. Even with his mass strength the wall was like a mold. Enveloping around him before going back to its original shape.

 _‘Are you done?’_ Victoria asked him, clearly getting impatient

‘Never!’ he exclaimed

Thor lifted his left arm that was holding Mjolnir and started to summon lighting. But instead of the lighting penetrating the ceiling to reach his hammer it surged through the walls and got absorbed.

‘Odin’s beard! That’s impossible.’

 

The AI just sighed while he tried to summon lighting over and over again only for it to be absorbed again.

 _‘Why do they always try to resist.’_ She said to herself.

_‘Thor please don’t hesitate to use your full strength. I know very well what your capable off. You’re a God that’s barely using 1/3 of his power how insulting.’_

Thor smirked ‘You are an interesting opponent. Asking me to use all my strength. I have lifted the biggest mountain in Jötunheim with ease. You, human or not, are wishing for death.’

 

He started swinging Mjolnir, feeling a rush of adrenaline. When was the last time he fought such a great opponent? He was just about ready to destroy this place when the impossible happened.

A loud thud echoed in the room and then it was silent for a while. He was incapable of processing what had happened and Victoria didn’t feel the need to add a snarky comment. This was world shattering enough. He couldn’t lift Mjolnir. The hammer suddenly fell onto the floor, jerking his arm with its sudden weight. He kept trying to lift it once more but it wouldn’t budge.

 

He tried to remember what had happened. He was swinging his hammer with intent to destroy the place and then he couldn’t lift it anymore. This was unexplainable. What power in Midgard could make him unworthy?

 _‘That would be me’_ Victoria told him.

‘But how?’ he asked, his mind unable to process the situation.

_‘I simply believe that everything and anything is possible’_

‘What I don’t believe is that you’re powerful enough to manifest such a reality’

 **‘And yet here you are, unable to lift your precious Mjolnir’** she mocked him.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He just heard a simple whisper and suddenly the hammer was on the ground. This had to be chaos magic he thought to himself. But chaos magic is ineffective against a god. Especially Odin’s spell. But how did they managed to get to it was another story.

 

 _‘First, you’re a demi-god, not immortal but you are indeed hard to kill I’ll give you that.’_ Victoria told him, giggling as she did.

_‘But what good is to live if everyone dies because of you?’_

Thor’s heartbeat quickened at those words.

‘What are you insinuating’

 _‘I’m saying, I may not make you unworthy for long but I am strong enough to erase everyone from existence before you even have time to pick it back up again.’_ Her voice was full of confidence.

‘You are not that powerful’ he remarked

_‘Are you saying you wish to bargain all of Midgard?’_

With those words he could feel Mjolnir starting to move a little. Readying himself for when the spell wore off so he can attack once more. But before he could, one simple sentence got beamed into his head.

**‘No more Thor’**

And the room was silent once more.

 

 _‘Ah, this room is so boring without anyone in it’_ Victoria uttered

Her laugh echoing throughout the room containing only the hammer on the ground.

_‘Well he’ll be back soon.’_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _‘God please tell me you won’t turn green. I’m so sick of you guys trying to resist.’_ Victoria was truly getting exhausted.

‘Listen to me’ Bruce said firmly, his entire body tensing up as he tried really hard not to turn into the hulk.

‘I highly advice you to let me out. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry’

Victoria just busted into laughter. If she had a body she’d be in tears while clutching her stomach trying to catch her breath.

 _‘Oh my god!’ she exclaimed ‘You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry’_ she impersonated him clearly taking his warning as the greatest joke of the year.

_‘The cringe! How could you say that with such a serious face?’_

 

Her mocking him didn’t help the situation at all. He could feel himself losing control. His consciousness slowly slipping away. He didn’t think anything could have made him stop but a familiar voice calling his name grabbed his attention. He looked behind him for the source of it.

‘Betty?’ he whispered, his voice trembling.

He crawled towards the wall, touching the projection as she talked to him.

 ** _‘Bruce’_** she repeated on the verge of crying.

 _ **‘If you can hear me, please come back.’**_ She was nodding her head, clearly convincing herself of her own words.

 ** _‘It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. We will fix this I will fix this I promise’_** tears were streaming down her face as she pleaded.

He remembered her words. Those were the words that were broadcasted live when he went on a rampage for the first time. Those reassuring words made him go back to her.

 

‘I’m sorry. I can’t’ he replied to her even though he knew she wasn’t truly there.

 _‘Of course you can’t. You’re a monster. She is unable to utter those words anymore. She’s much happier without you.’_ Victoria said her voice full of malice.

Bruce felt conflicted by those words. On one hand she was right but on the other he could feel himself getting enraged by her statement.

 _‘Turning into him will be only prove my statement’_ Her tone was so cheerful she practically sang those words.

She was right and he could tell he was entering a state of dissociation.

_‘Of course I’m right. You’re a threat to the whole world. You tried to be a hero but all you do is cause collateral damage towards everyone in your life. I have no idea what Natasha was thinking using you as a scapegoat, but you knew that didn’t you?’_

 

The sudden drop of Natasha’s name didn’t make him feel upset at all. If the AI thought that guilt tripping him by using the Black Widow was going to push him over the edge she was dead wrong.

_‘I wasn’t trying to hurt you with the lie Natasha was telling herself but more with the implications of it. You aren’t good enough to be loved. She only chose you because it was easier on her ego.’_

 

Bruce couldn’t keep his breathing steady. His mind was on spin cycle and he couldn’t even tell how he was feeling. Everything was too overwhelming.

_‘Poor little Bruce. So desperate for love and affection. So desperate for intimacy. How deeply you wish for someone to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay. And yet no one loves you, no one can love you. Not your father nor Betty or Natasha.NO ONE!’_

That’s it that was the push that made him turn.

_**‘Report of the Hulk destroying a local community in Connecticut has been shown to have happened over 4 hours ago. The incident caused over 70 casualties. The mother of one of the victims is here to make a testimony’** _

The Hulk turns towards the projection, the words reaching the other part of him.A women was being interviewed by the reporter.

_**‘I had to pull my daughter’s body from the rubbles that he destroyed. She was crushed’** _

Her voice was cut off by the rush of emotions that came over her. The lady couldn’t contain herself, her sobs gave away the deep sorrow that lady was feeling.

 

 ** _‘There’s was blood everywhere. I was mourning for her while he was bringing down hell!’_** She finally managed to choke out after a while.

_**‘This monster killed my daughter and destroyed many other lives! He needs to be stopped!’** _

 

 

The Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce. The guilt overpowering him. The anxiety was suffocating. The minute Bruce came out he was thrown into a panic attack. He was in a constant state of exhale. His lungs felt like they were being crushed in consequence. His mind kept telling him to inhale, that they weren’t any air left to be pushed out but his body refused to respond and started hyperventilating.He felt like he wanted to die.

 

 **‘Oh no. You are the last person who gets the privilege of dying. You are going to live with your sins.’** Victoria’s voice was inside his mind now.

 

**‘Lauren Joseph. The 20 years old had her lower half completely crushed along with her ribs being completely cracked. Her internal organs were puncture which caused internal bleeding. She didn’t die from the excruciating pain but from chocking on her own blood and lung failure.’**

The AI proceeded to explain the result of the victim being crushed to death. With the amount of people that were hurt or died, he was going to be tortured with the knowledge of their autopsy for a very long time. Nothing was better than torturing a victim that couldn’t die, curtsy of the Hulk of course. Sadly, he was only the _second_ best person to torture in her opinion.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

One room, one chair, one table and four monitors. That was the room Tony was locked in. They were straps around his wrist, forcing to his chair to watch the screens.

 _‘Tragic isn’t it? How all of this is your fault’_ Victoria told him.

Tony couldn’t say anything. No snarky remark, no sarcastic reply, just pure guilt. His tears blocking his vision of the ‘beauty’, as Victoria calls it, in front of him.

_‘This is your legacy.’_

 

He tried to think of a way to escape but it was futile. He was forced to watch Steve going through hell, Natasha with humiliation, Clint with torture, not even Thor could break free and Bruce…God was seeing Bruce that way broke his heart. He failed to protect them. He could already see the look of disappointment on the soldier’s face. Reminding him that he was the one who caused hurt towards the people he cared about. And Bruce, the heavy silent that will linger between them, waiting for him to say _‘I’m sorry Tony I can’t associate myself with you anymore’_

The tears kept on coming while Victoria laughed maniacally.

_‘I’ve waited so long to see THE Tony Stark breaking down in tears!’_

 

Tony questioned the fact on her wanting to see him in particular being miserable.

_‘Don’t get me wrong. You’re my favorite! And it’s because you’re my favorite that there’s no way I’m letting you out’_

Victoria was serious, because for her, nothing was better than this. This was truly what she would describe as happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.Basically the dynamic will be one chapter romanogers and one chapter about everyone else


	3. Please Refrain From Being too Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's riddle was inspired by Oldboy ''why did I kidnap you for 20 years?And why did I let you out?'  
> sounded so cool so I went with it.The leap of faith part is totally inception.Gasp Victoria is actually the chinese guy wanting to destroy the avengers!Lol jk XD

Steve tried to calm down since yesterday but he couldn’t. Not even a shower could clear his mind. He kept having anxiety attacks after anxiety attacks. The sinking feeling of hopelessness wouldn't leave when he tried to sleep, when he tried to convince himself everything was going to okay, when he tried to meditate and shut his mind off. It was always there, suffocating him. If he constantly felt like that he wondered how Natasha was doing. She on the other hand acted quite normal. Sitting in the living room like everything was just dandy. He looked at himself in the mirror. When he was in the bathroom he always felt like time had stopped and everything outside the room ceased to exist until he opened the door again. He didn't want to go back in there. But he knew he had to and pretend just like her, that everything was just _fucking_ dandy as well.

‘Victoria’ he whispered

He didn't need to do that since each room was soundproof but he did it anyway and so did she.

_‘Yes captain?’_

‘If we're in Hydra's safe base then I would like to that to _her_ and negotiate’

_‘OH! Captain America negotiating? With the enemy no less! How surprising.’_

 

‘I know _she's_ the one behind all of this and I know for a fact she will be contempt with just me. I'll do whatever she wants as long as she lets the others go’ he stated

_‘But more importantly as long she lets Natasha go right?’_

 

The room was silent for several minutes. It only broke when Victoria giggled at his demand.

 

_‘Very well Captain. I will do as you say under one condition’_

He paid close attention to what she was about to ask.

 _‘Riddle me these. Why did I decide to trap you and her instead of her and Bruce?’_ she questioned him calmly

_‘Why are the rooms slowly transforming into a 1950s setting when you already crashed your plane before then?’_

These were the same question he was asking himself yesterday.

_‘And finally, why do I force you to wear your uniform when we could give you other clothes like Natasha?’_

That one caught him off guard, he did notice he couldn't wear anything nor even take off his uniform unlike the spy but he didn't think this was part of something bigger.

_‘Get one of them correctly and I'll let them out’_

‘How do I know you’re going to keep your promise?’

_‘You don’t! But are you willing to take a leap of faith?’_

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had no choice they couldn't survive another day. Heck, he didn't want to be here with the redhead another minute. This situation was too complex and they had no way out. He wasn’t just going to sit around waiting for the time he has to choose between violating her or watching her get sliced to death if he refuses to cooperate.

 

‘You decided to put her and I together to torture me.’ He started answering, thinking of each one carefully.

‘because I love her and being with her under these conditions is like a big game to you and a very entertaining one at that.’

Victoria didn't respond.

‘You model the room into the 1950s because it's like a vision.’

it was hard for him to talk at this point, each answer was bringing back a lot of different memories about his past life. All that he had lost.

‘a vision of what would have happened if I didn't crash my plane then. The American Dream. And finally, you force me to wear my uniform to ruin the propaganda. To guilt-trip me by soiling my self-image as Captain America indulging in such awful things.’

His last words referring to her comment yesterday.

He looked at the Mirror for any signs of Victoria and when he did a red circle appeared making him feel like she was looking right at him instead of being this God-like presence. He didn't know which was worse.

 

He suddenly heard this small laugh and then it became louder and louder. The room may be soundproof but her laughter still echoed. He didn’t know if it was an illusion but her voice was haunting every part of him.

_‘Oh Captain, my Captain!’_

She truly knew how to mock him.

_‘I’m afraid you got all three of them wrong!’_

He could feel a panic attack coming but he couldn't deal with it as the door opened automatically behind him.

 _‘Not everything is about you, Rogers’_ she firmly stated.

This was just too cruel.

_‘Now, please exit the bathroom.’_

Steve could feel tears coming, he felt defeated. She was a bitch plain and simple.

 

_‘Please refrain from destroying the property. Mirrors aren't cheap you know.’_

She said as the mirror fixed itself. The cold water soothed his pain a little as his blood got washed over the drain. He took one of the hand towels to wrap around his right knuckles and proceeded to exit the bathroom.

 

He entered the living room. The room was different this time. When he woke up to take his shower he was putt-off by the new splash of colors and furniture. The floor was now painted with a light colored wood texture. Not only did it look realistic, but it felt like wood. Weather it was an illusion or not, one thing for sure it didn’t give off any warmth. The walls were now dressed in a salmon pink color that he hated to admit actually accentuated the couch well. Other smaller details were added like flowered pattern pillows, wooden end tables with matching lamps on each side of the couch and some curtains with the same pattern. He found it weird because they weren’t any windows. As far as he was concern he was pretty sure they were underground. But even with the new addition, the room was still fairly empty.

 

Natasha was sitting on the couch, not even facing him. She has long finished drying her hair with one of the bathroom towels, yet she was still pretending to dry her now curly locks when he walks over to her. She was wearing her uniform as well. The thing about Hydra is that apparently they took very good care of their prisoners. Their clothes were washed and ready for the next day, they had hot water and comfortable bed. He asked the AI in his mind if Natasha could wear other clothes. Unfortunately, Victoria dismissed his request because it was ‘violating rule number one.’ There were many things he didn’t understand about this situation including the riddles she asked him. But the worst was trying to comprehend his own desires. He felt like the line between Natasha doing what ‘he’ desired and the AI simply messing with his head into thinking he does was completely blurred.

 

If what she said were true and Natasha was wearing the uniform on his behalf, then he was truly the scum of the earth. All of this was exhausting. It didn’t help that he barely slept at all last night since he was forced to sleep at the foot of the bed, unable to share it with Natasha after what he did to her. His train of thought was cut off when she suddenly called out to him.

‘I’m sorry it’s just you were standing there for a while looking all serious while admiring the couch and I just had to say something.’ She admitted.

They finally looked at each other, acknowledged each other ever since yesterday.

He gave her an apologetic look and was about say sorry but before he could he was taken aback by her next sentence.

‘I made breakfast’ she informed him.

She started playing with the towel in her hand before drying off her hair once again, looking away from his gaze.

‘It’s in the oven. It’s still hot I was just waiting for you before eating it.’

She announced almost as if she was asking for permission to go ahead and eat.

She still wasn’t looking at him. His habit of flicking his fingers together started again. He was scared but mostly he was angry with himself. If Natasha was started to fear him he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

‘Okay let’s go’ he finally said.

His voice was maybe a little too harsh as Natasha rushed to get up from the couch and enter the kitchen and he cursed himself for that.

 

The kitchen appeared this morning. A new door showed up across the couch at the far right corner. So far the kitchen looked terrible in his opinion. The counters were a pastel yellow, while the top was made of black marble and the cabinets were a baby blue color. The rest of the room was colorless. The other furniture in the room were a round kitchen table and two woven chair. Natasha took out all the dishes that were kept warm in the oven and placed them on the table. The breakfast consisted of a stacks of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and butter, a lot of scrambled eggs, even more sausages, stacks of bacon, two tall glass of orange juice and toasted bread. A big breakfast for two, especially when one of them eats enough for two…or three.

 

They both sat down and started to dig in. He was incredibly hungry and her cooking was surprisingly amazing. He didn’t doubt her cooking skills but he didn’t think she was that great at it.

‘You need to relax’ She told him after a few bites.

She looked at him and for the first time he saw the Natasha he knew. Confident with a playful smile on her face.

‘You’re thinking too much it’s not a big deal. Like I told you yesterday, this wasn’t my first rodeo.’

He looked at her as she took a bite of her pancakes.

‘Come on, don’t look at me like that Rogers’ she whispered.

He just proceeded to stabbed some of his scrambled eggs, taking in a sharp breath as he forgot about his knuckles. The only sound in the room was of his fork hitting his plate.After chewing slowly, he finally put down his utensil and looked up at her.

‘How do you want me to look at you? Huh? How do you want me to feel towards your statement?’

‘Steve’ she breathed ‘my entire job…my entire life revolves around sex and compromises- ‘

‘I don’t want compromise Natasha.’ He interrupted her speaking through his teeth.

‘I don’t want to be someone who hurt you. Who did something terrible to you. I don’t want you to water down what I’ve done to you and shrug it off as another chip on your shoulder. To go through it as something that you are used to.’

 

At that she didn’t reply, she just sat there playing with her food and he felt guilty for going off on her like that.

‘I’m sorry. What I said was selfish. Listen I’ve only read your file a couple years ago and I don’t know everything that happened to you. But I do know your coping mechanisms are terrible. You barely have a voice in this situation and until we find a way out I’m going to have to need you to not to lock me out. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.’

 

She didn’t say anything back. They just sat there and ate in silence. He urged her to eat some more when she ‘lost her appetite’ as she needed the energy. When they were both done they cleaned everything up. They washed the dishes together and he ordered her to wash them twice and dried them slowly. She thought that he had a thing about clean dishes but in reality he was wasting time. He calculated everything they were going to have to do to keep each other from hurting one another. According to Victoria’s rules, as long as every fiber of his being is focused on one thing and one thing only and they were both ‘engaged’ in an activity all will be fine. Once he thought enough time passed and she digested her breakfast they walked towards the living room. As he expected another door showed up, parallel to the bedroom.

 

He guided her towards the room and found exactly what he mentally asked Victoria for, a gym. A large white room with a mat and one punching bag with mirror all over.

‘Natasha I want you to train until your exhausted’ he ordered her.

The redhead simply nodded and went to train. When she realized he wasn’t joining her she started working with the punching bag. He stopped looking at her began doing pushups and sit-ups and anything else he could think off that didn’t require her. He couldn’t tell how many hours passed as he didn’t have any knowledge of the time. How many pushups did he do? It was like he was in a trance. Eventually, Natasha walked towards him, out of breath and drenched in sweat. It was time to execute the next activity in his schedule.

‘Let’s go to the bathroom’ he told her.

 

 

Once they reach the bathroom, he thought carefully about how to execute this without his mind trailing off. He was obligated to be in the same room as her throughout the day. The only time they could be alone was when Victoria announced it. When he finished taking his shower after Natasha in the morning and another time when he takes his last shower after her when it’s time to go to sleep. That’s excluding the bedroom. He didn’t know if the spy could tell but with his super hearing he felt like the AI’s presence was gone during those times. It was like a very fine and soft buzzing noise when she was present and when she wasn’t it was gone. He couldn’t tell if this was all in his mind or not but he wouldn’t take the chance to try to escape or step out of line during those times. Not until he was hundred percent sure of it.

 

He sat down in the corner of the bathroom, leaning towards the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes and gave her another order.

‘Take off your clothes and take a long shower, wash your hair as well. Take your time.’

When he heard her take off her clothes he had to quiet his mind and meditate and when he heard the water turn on he finally relaxed.

 

Eventually he dozed off from lack of sleep and got wakened up by her. He didn’t open his eyes, he simply asked her to go to the bedroom to change of clothes and sit down on the floor by the bed. Once he felt her presence gone he opened his eyes, got up and took a towel with as he followed her into the bedroom, careful to close his eyes once he entered it. Until she gave him the signal that she was fully clothed. Once she told him she was done he sat down on the bed and began towel drying her hair. He wasn’t paying that much attention to what he was doing. He was feeling so detached from the situation. Eventually he snapped out of his trance and got up to walk towards the drawer in the bedroom to pick the blow-dryer and a hair brush. His movement were very robotic and Natasha noticed it. Steve slowly but surely blow dried her hair until it was straight. That being the only sound in the room.

 

Steve’s head felt airy and heavy at the same time. He couldn’t concentrate. His thoughts were muddled. At times, his minds reminded him of what he was doing and he snapped back to reality. Once her hair was perfectly straight he started braiding it. A simple yet elegant side bride that holds most of her hair to the left side of face.

‘I didn’t know you could braid.’ Natasha said when she looked at herself in the bedroom mirror.’

‘Yeah my mom loved doing her hair but as time passed she had a lot of problems with her hands. It was painful for her to grip things so I did her hair for her. I’ve learned practically every single hairstyle she ever did’ he admitted to her feeling embarrassed as he did.

‘When I do it feel closer to my mom. I don’t know is it weird?’

‘Of course not I think its sweet. We both have something that reminds us of our loved ones.'

* * *

 

‘You have such beautiful hair Natalia’ a soft voice told her.

The soothing feeling of their fingers delicately putting up her hair in a ponytail made her feel calm and relaxed. After a couple spray of nauseating hair product and a tugging of a hair brooch being place she could finally look at herself in the hand mirror. Her bangs we perfectly swooped to the right side of her face and her ponytail was one big curl. Not one strand was out of place and the beautiful emerald brooch accentuating her red hair amazingly.

‘Thank you Katya, you always know how to do my hair so beautifully.’

She turned to look behind her to face the young girl in question. She was an innocent looking raven haired girl with clear blue eyes who blushed easily. She tucked her black hair behind her ear and looked at Natasha with so much emotion in her eyes.

‘Are you sure you want to do this. Getting married to Alexi I mean.’

She was bewildered by her statement.

‘Of course I do. Why…why would you say that? Are you not giving me your blessings?’

‘No that’s not it!’ she replied shaking her head frantically ‘I just want you to be happy that’s all.’ Her words were getting softer as she spoke them.

‘I can assure you I will be very happy being Natalia Shostakova’

‘Okay’ she whispered, stroking the redhead’ hair ‘As long as I get to do your hair in makeup on the big day.’

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

They both sat there smiling at each other. One of them confident while the other couldn’t hide the wariness she felt towards the engagement.

‘Я люблю тебя, Natalia’

‘I love you too. Always.’

Natasha didn’t know at that moment that this will be the last time she would hug that person.

* * *

 

‘Natasha I want you to train again until you can’t take it anymore’

 

Both of them were at the gym once more. Confused green eyes met calculating blue ones.

‘But Steve there’s nothing more I can do to train. There’s practically no equipment in here’

She was right and there’s no way they’re going to spar together. He knew how this will go. They will fight, then one of them will fall upon the other, they will look each other in the eyes and Victoria will ruin all of that. There’s no way he was going to risk that.

‘Then run around the room until your legs give out’

She just stood there looking at him for a while then gave him a little nod and proceeded to do as planned. He felt bad for subjecting her to such vigorous training but he knew she could take it.

 

They did this two more times. Round three consisted of yoga, another shower, hair washing, hair drying and finally hair braiding once more. The fourth round was followed by several rounds of cardio, another shower, washing her hair again, drying it and finally braiding it. They were almost through the fifth round when Victoria put an end to the loophole he came up with. He was running his fingers through her hair, untangling them when he lost focus. A buzzer was heard in the bathroom and he was forced to say the words he was thinking. He looked in front of him at the mirror reflecting the both of them. She was in her towel with an unreadable expression and him visibly bothered by the order Victoria gave him inside his mind.

 

Natasha’s head suddenly jerked back and her forehead met Steve’s lips. He had a fistful of her hair in his left hand and his other one running up against her inner thighs. He stopped just short from her private parts. The only thing she could hear was the rhythmic thumping of her heart.

‘You have such beautiful hair Natalia’ he breathed. ‘It’s the perfect hair for me to pull at’

His right hand squeezed her flesh to emphasize the missing ‘while I pound you from behind’ at the end of his sentence.

 

She felt shivers going down her spine, he released her hair while his kisses were trailing down her neck, then her shoulder and she felt her towel fall to the floor. His lips were warm on her cold skin, she felt his hands caressed down the sides of her torso and rested on her hips. A buzzing noise got set off in the room.

 _‘You tried to stay strong Captain. You can try to bury your desires but you can’t erase them ’_ the AI commented.

In other words, intercourse. Steve stared at Natasha’s reflection. He couldn’t tell how she felt nor what she was thinking. He knew that she caught on to what Victoria was ordering them to do and yet she didn’t seem bothered by it and that wasn’t good enough for him. For him it was either you truly wanted to do it or not at all. There wasn’t such a thing as ‘I kind of want to have sex’ or ‘I maybe want to have sex’. In his book it’s ‘yes I want to have sex’ and everything below that might as well be a no. He experienced that first-hand and he never wanted to make another person feel like they weren’t allowed to stop halfway through. Or worse feel obliged to sleep with him. Some hurtful memories of that time started resurging but he pushed it out of his mind. Sex can be damaging and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

They just stood there looking at each other’s reflection. She was wearing a mask and he was trying to crack it. The fact that she was simply waiting for him to just ‘go with it’ was making him frustrated and she could tell when the grip on her hips tighten.

**DING!**

That was the all clear signal. Whatever happened in Steve’s mind cancelled Victoria’s order.

‘Goodnight, Natasha.’ Steve softly said as he backed away from her, crossing his arms against his chest.

She was caught off guard by the sudden loss of contact. She finally decided to show him a reaction and it was one of confusion. It didn’t last long though as she picked up her towel, put it on the rack and walked out of the bathroom without making eye contact with him.

 

_‘It still 30 minutes before bedtime, Captain. Even though I call the shots I’ll let it slide this time.’_

‘Thank you for your generosity’ he spitted out.

 

The way the day ended might have made him looked like the victor but the truth was he was scared. He was terrified because he was going to lose to Victoria and the damage he would cause will be all on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to suggestions like always.Also i'm open to higligting other ships im quite flexible.  
> Btw if anyone can guess the riddles lmao idk what i'll do lol id be impressed!  
> NEXT CHAPTER is gonna be uploaded either later today or tomorow!  
> Also if your just dying and waiting for a specific ship to come on and want to know when and how much I will show them or what is their dynamic just ask!!


	4. Please Refrain From Being too Hopeful part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is inspired by the game 'Layers of Fears' the video game  
> and Madame Hydra's part is obviously this part of the comic: http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzicplxyjv1qjw1rjo1_1280.jpg

Clint was tired, his mouth was dry and he had a headache he couldn’t get rid of. On top of all he was starting to get hungry, but he didn’t have time to think about food with the mental state he was in. He couldn’t remember how many panic attacks he had but he felt so disconnected from himself. He couldn’t even discern what Victoria was mumbling about in his mind.

**‘Sigh. I’m going to repeat this one last time so you better listen’** her voice was loud enough that it made Clint come back to reality.

**‘The punishments for disobeying the rules are the followings: every participants gets electrocuted for a short period of time if a flip isn’t switched or if he doesn’t choose himself. If the main participant refuses to partake at all, every participant except himself gets electrocuted for an indeterminate amount of time. In accordance with rule number three, when the main participant is asking who deserves water, food, sleep or bathroom time he must choose himself as he see fit to remain alive and conscious.'**

Although he heard what she said it didn’t sink in completely. He knew it’s been barely twenty-four hours but he was finding it really hard to cope. Ever since he recovered from the electroshocks he’s been in a constant state of denial. He didn’t want to admit that this was his family but like she said before he can’t bargain their lives in case that it was his family. And the odds were against him.

 

**‘Now who deserves water today?’**

 

He had to think hard about this. Bobbi was a level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, meaning she was resilient. That was supposed to be an easy call for him to prioritize his kids but the thing was, she was preparing to ask Fury for office related works when she announced she may be pregnant with their third child. So who did deserve water? His possibly pregnant girlfriend, his daughter Sarah who had a weak body or his son Andrew who had his fair share of a medical history. The thing with the Barton family was that they adopted children who were basically unwanted. This meant the sickly and the problematic children’s. Bobbi had a hard time getting pregnant and she had two miscarriages already, which took a toll on her mental state. So they resorted for adopting. The children’s, once they adjusted to the farming lifestyle and their new family, Bobbi’s parents and the occasional visits from Kate and Natasha, they were showing vast improvement on their general health’s. Victoria was destroying what they worked so hard to build and that broke his heart.

 

**‘You must choose Barton or neither of you gets to have water for the next twenty-four hours.’**

He hesitated, ‘Andrew’

His son’s switch flipped at his answer.

**‘And who deserves food?’**

‘Sarah’

**FLIP**

**‘Who deserves sleep?’**

‘Bobbi’

**FLIP**

**‘Who deserves bathroom time?’**

‘Sarah.’ He repeated

**FLIP**

He tried to carefully plan it out as much as possible. Sarah needed all the energy since she was more prone to falling sick for all sorts of reasons and her becoming filthy and soiling herself will contribute to that and he hoped she could maybe swallow a little bit of water while she was in the shower. His son having water since he has a habit of forgetting to stay hydrated. And Bobbi? Bobbi was strong, is what he kept telling himself. Pregnant or not she can hold her own if she gets some rest. Well he hoped. That was all he had control over. He may have to spend the whole day without any means to care for himself but he knew there were no amount of panic attacks, faint spells, sleep deprivation or dehydration that could make him quit on the ones he cared the most about. He was stronger than all of the games the AI could through at him and he was going to break out of here with his family and teammates at all cost.

* * *

 

 Thor was wiped out of existed and revived over twenty-eight times in the past seven hours. The same thing happened each time. Victoria makes him unworthy. In the midst of trying to lift Mjolnir again, she erases his existence once more. After fifth-teen minutes, he is reincarnated and come back exactly where his hammer is only for him to find himself unworthy once again before he can pick it up and the whole process starts over once more. They were two things that he couldn’t understand. First, he didn’t how she could possibly be faster than a god. By the time she even mutters ‘Unworthy’ or ‘No more Thor’ he should be able to fight back. And second, since him and Mjolnir are one, every time he comes back into existence he is force to show up at the exact location of his hammer, meaning he was stuck in a loop. But no matter how many times she makes him unworthy he was still the son of Odin, with or without Mjolnir.

_‘Beating you isn’t about speed but it’s about strategy. The first time I erased your existence I took you off-guard from making you unable to lift Mjolnir and I took that opportunity. Once you were in limbo I made myself faster than you, preparing myself for your return so I can make you unworthy once more and well you know the rest.’_

 

Thor felt bad admitting it but he was excited to fight such a worthy opponent, especially one that was challenging him in ways he’s never been before. An all-powerful God unable to use any of his ability besides his intellect.

 

_‘I’m several dimensions ahead of you Thor, meaning even if you do decide to fight me all on your own I’m fast enough to destroy all your loved ones with a simple sentence.’_

 

Tony once told him that being superman is great and all, but when you’re in a compromising situation that’s when you realize that you can’t use pure strength to solve your problems. In that moment your just as powerful as a human and if you’re going to be human you better cross your fingers in hopes to be Tony Stark. Although he slurred those words at a party trying to boost his ego when he checked a website and found out he was second to him at the most ‘popular avenger’ poll. Tony didn’t know how right he was. He now had to use his brain power to outsmart the enemy.

 

_‘If you accept to play the game by my rules I’ll let you and you’re friends out’_

‘And why should I believe you?’

_‘Well as we say in Asgard: Warriors honor’_

Thor nodded at those words. If it was anyone else, they may have seriously questioned his logic but things were different when it came to Asgard’s warrior code. No matter who you are or how trusted-worthy you may be, everyone’s words were on equal grounds when it came to honor. It wasn’t something anyone took lightly when they used it.

 

_‘Very well. Participants: Thor Odinson. Rule number one: Thor must fight to the death with all the holograms I send his way. Rule number two: If the participants can’t go through with finishing a hologram, I will punish him as I see fit. The rewards go the same way. And finally rule number three: Once he fights every hologram he is free to go along with his friends.’_

‘How many do I have to fight?’ he asked

 _‘Depends…how many people do you know?’_ she teased

 

A hologram of Lady Sif was the first to appear. She looked, walked and fought exactly like her. Thor was ready to destroy this illusion of her but he stopped midway through beating this hologram to death. When he took a second to realize that one of his best friends was screaming in agony below him and that his knuckles were covered in ‘blood’ did it hit him. This was way too realistic. In every sense of the word. From the impact of his punches against the hologram’s face to the pleas of mercy coming out of its mouth did he think that this was way to gruesome. This illusion was messing with his mind, if he didn’t know better he actually was beating Lady Sif to death. He suddenly got up from her and started puking. He couldn’t go through it.

 

 _‘*Sigh*No more Thor.’_ Victoria whispered.

Thor disappeared and so did the hologram. The room was empty once more except for his hammer.

 _‘If he couldn’t finish her how on earth will he be able to fight you?_ ’ she asked another hologram that got materialized into the room.

‘I’m afraid my brother has too much emotional attachment.’

_‘Indeed he does’_

* * *

 

 

Bruce was tired and on edge. Victoria refused to let him sleep at all and even if she did he didn’t think he would have gotten much shut eye anyway. She constantly rang a screeching buzzing noise all night. His body was shaking and his mind was anything but calm. He jumped a little when he heard the voice of another person, thinking it was another projection slide.

‘Food is ready!’ a male voice exclaimed.

On one of the walls was small little opening on the bottom where he could see a tray of food being delivered to him. Seeing it made he realize he was hungry enough that not even his anxiety could throw away his appetite. He tried to reach towards it but Victoria’s voice made him change his mind.

_‘Oh so you think you’re allowed to eat? Funny how you think that considering that your victims were stripped of that right when you killed them.’_

 

At those words he could see through his tears that the man took back the tray of food and shut down the latch. Hydra’s service man and Victoria’s laughter’s only fired up his sense of guilt. He could feel his body shutting down he was truly exhausted and he was sure this torture hasn’t lasted more than 24 hours and yet this had truly taken a lot of strain on him. He felt like going to sleep but Victoria proceeded to play the buzzing noise once more.

 

_‘Sleep is another luxury you don’t deserve’_

Tony’s finger was off the buzzer that set of the alarm in Bruce’s room and proceeded to change the hologram in Thor’s. He could feel a panic attack coming so Victoria told him to rest. Her kindness was more strategic and not out of concern. If he burned out too easily then she wouldn’t be able to enjoy torturing him to the fullest. Being forced to torture his friends and watch it was taking a toll on him. After finally catching his breath and stopping his body from shaking, his mind was clear enough to come up with an escape plan. Although he didn’t have his suit he was a genius and could think of a way to escape. The problem was the layout was more advance then his technology. Doors only appeared when he needed to access a room like the bedroom or the bathroom. It was too unpredictable except for one thing. When the bathroom door appear another door appears parallel to that one. But it was a door he had no access to and it certainly wasn’t the bedroom since once he leaves the bathroom another door shows up replacing that one. That door in particular was distingue from the rest, whatever it was behind it was important. He had to access it.

‘Victoria I would like to go to the bathroom.’

_‘Certainly’_

 

As requested two doors appeared. The bathroom and the mystery room. He walked nonchalantly to the bathroom and was ready to executed the worst plan he ever had besides Ultron. But he was desperate. He suddenly stopped and prepared himself to sprint towards the other door only to be met by a wall that was a couple inches from his face.

‘This! This is impossible!’

 

The room dimensions were literally the size of a closet. It just changed its shape in just a few seconds. He turned around to see if the bathroom door was there and it disappeared. He turned once more only to find the room to be back to the way it was. The 4 monitors, the table and the chair was back and the dimensions reverted to its original size. This was like magic.

 

 _‘You think I didn’t see that coming? I can read your mind and knew your pathetic plan. It was quite a pitiful attempt at trying to outsmart me.’_ She mocked him _‘Oh and by the way it is magic. You have no control here so sit back down and get back to assisting me on your friends’ tortures.’_

This room was inescapable.

* * *

 

 

‘I approve of the idea of only torturing the avengers for now. I am quite pleased with you. This was quite genius. Execute your plan as you see fit.’ A man’s voice said through a monitor.

‘Thank you Boss. I think just killing the avengers would be a waste when you can use some of them to actually do our dirty work.’

‘I trust you with that. I’ll talk to you later.’

The transmission ended at that statement. Madame Hydra proceeded to switch the camera to observe Steve. She’s been watching him and only him since he came here. Seeing him in such misery was like ecstasy for her.

‘Victoria?’

_‘Yes ma’am?’_

‘What is your power level at?’

_‘I’m losing power and will probably need to recharge in an hour or so.’_

‘Understood.’

Madame Hydra was quite pleased with the AI’s work. She manages her time and energy quite well to torture each avenger simultaneously.

‘Before I allow you to recharge give me your summary of Steve for the day.’ She asked the AI while touching Steve’s face on her screen.

_‘Indeed madam. The captain is feeling quite distraught. He is starting to understand the situation he is in and is slowly losing hope. He is starting to fear himself and me. So far everything is going to plan. Also he made a request to speak to you.’_

‘Oh really! Let him!

After a while she saw Steve in the bathroom talking to her trough the mirror.

‘Madame Hydra, we meet again.’ He answered softly.

‘Well hello there Captain, you still look handsome even with the lack of sleep showing on your face. I heard you wanted to talk.’ She teased him

‘I want you to release Natasha and the other avengers. I know you will be contempt with just me’

‘Aww Stevie although you’re my favorite I cannot grant that request just yet it wouldn’t be as fun now would it.’

Steve was tired, desperate and was almost begging at this point.

‘My poor baby! Everything you touch turns to ruins. This country, the avengers, your poor little Bucky. I know some nights you lay your head against the pillow and you wish with all your heart, that you would have **died** back in world war two. Like God wanted you to. You think how easy it would be to just be **remembered** , rather than to live up to the symbol of a flag that lost it meaning years ago. You don’t **belong** here. You never did. This is why your ways don’t work. You’re a round peg in a square hole.’

**Bang!**

Steve smashed the mirror not wanting to hear any more of this.

‘Ha Ha! I **love** you. I do.’ she tells him cheerfully. ‘And it’s because I love you. That I won’t compromise with you just yet. You’ll be mine in the end, just you wait. Now go back to bed. Victoria end the transmission.’

 

_‘You’ll get what you want Madame. Having the women, he loves in the same room as him is truly speeding up the process.’_

Madame Hydra frowned at her words.

‘The women he loves huh. Victoria give me a background check on Natasha.’

_‘Yes Madame.’_

She just sat there listening to the AI speak about her background and vowed to break the Widow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on I can't be the ONLY one who ships Madame Hydra and Steve.Some write them together already can you imagine the potential!Ah yes!!!!  
> Also if there's some mistakes my bad but I try my best correcting is exhausting.It melts mind brain!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to focus more on a particular ship or want me to add a certain ship just ask I am quite flexibe.For example someone was excited for Bucky/Wanda and it was supposed to be minor or implied but now im gonna dedicate a whole chapter cuz i'm impsired now!!In the begining its mostly romanogers but after a few chapters the other ships will have their spotlight.


End file.
